Leonardo De Luca
Introduction Firstly off I would like to thank thee for visiting my page and if you have read any thing then thank you for taking time out of your life to do so. Leonardo once was a standard soldier for sahara island slowly making his way up the ranks taking part in many battles against different types of foes (pirates, sand raiders, theives and so on) over time he grew stronger picking new stratagies and moves for his sword styles each strategy he picks up will come in handy in the future. His dream is to master four different sword styles each would takes years of practise to master. He has spent most of his life training in the art of the sword. He hasn't masterd the every sword style he knows but his dream is to master them to allow him in each of them to be able to cut diamond. He is now currently part of the pirate crew The White Light Pirates serving Byakuran though he doesn't completely trust him he will lay his life on the line in a fight because he knows thats most of his motives are for a good purpose and that he wouldn't dare attack innocents or the rest of the crew. He is currently the head of the ships armoury aswell as the trainer to certain crew mebers teaching them stratagies to help them survive in a fight which could be life threatening. Appearance Before time skip: Leonardo de luca is a fairly talk muscular man he is currently 5ft 10 inches he has long spiky brown hair is rather dark skin colour, across most of his body he has alot of scars from pervious fights in the sahara islands army against different kinds of enemies. EYES: Leonardo has emerald green eyes when women tend to look in his eyes they get lost in a fatasy of being on a peacful green field with wind brushing through the grass. he has no speciality to his eyes like people with devil fruits though he has trained them to be more acurate and fast. ACESSORIES: around his neck leonardo wears a cross but a gothic century looking one it was given to him by his mother because she is a massive chirstian whom believes her cross will bring her son luck so he keeps it around his neck, on his hands he wears lether gloves with a pocket holder on each, On both his shoulder he has two steal shoulder gaurds which run down his arm to about the muscle. on his bottom half he wears a long leather belt with both his sword and knives holders attached he wears a sack wich is attached around his waste. On his shoes he has had them designed by a scientist whom briefly visitid the island and made them suited for each land scape cause with a flick of a button he can change the bottom of the shoe. OUTFITS: Leonardos outfit mainly consits of his accessories (as seen in his picture) the only thing he really wears which isn't an accessorie is his trousers. The colour of the trousers depends on how he feals when he wakes up but he will allways wear the same type of style trousers which are baggy. From time to time you will se him wearing a top which will just be a plain coloured top which will match the trousers After time skip: will continue when i find a picture for him after the time skip Personality Before time skip: After time skip: Abilities and Powers 'Swordmanship': Leonardo is a passionate swordsman he has trained since the age of eight. everyday he trains in the ships dojo either by himself or with Achilles. His most favoured sword style is Nintoryu though he has also trained in Mutoryu, Ittoryu, and Santoryu he has not yet masterd any of the sword styles he knows but has become rather skilled in each. He can use any of the sword styles in a fight and each would allow him to survive and prove his strenght as a swordsman and his place in the crew. When he is put in a difficult fight in which he struggles is struguling against the opponent whilst using Mutoryu, Ittoryu or Santoryu he will return to using his best style which is Nintoryu His dream is to master all of his known swords style to a certain point in which would allow him to cut diamonds except Mutoryu. Marksmanship Before time skip: After time skip: Hand to Hand Combat Before time skip: After time skip: Weapons: Before time skip: After time skip: Haki: Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Family: Helen de luca and roberto de luca Allies/ Friends: Enemies: crocodile,blackbeard and doflamingo History Quotes Trivia The image I have used is one I have got of google images. which the image is sourced from deviantart and I am not taking any credit for this picture to be honest I think this picture is awesome and that the artist that has created this piece is an amazing artist. Category:Pirate